universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Donald Trump
Quotes Characters * TBA Classic Mode * TBA Others * TBA Entrance Here comes Mr. President. TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - You're Fired!!! He yells "You're Fired!" at opponents on close range (max. three steps back), which pushes the opponent away. If the button is held down, Trump can cast a charged attack (yells "You're Fired!" slowey) that knocks the opponent down and deals them 20% damage. Side B - Banned Trump holds up the book, then the "Banned" logo will appear, letting thier (no) signs go into effects. They can be shaken off by any attack, about as easily as Pikmin. Up B - Trump Copter With the Barrel Copter, Bluster can reach new heights. He is able to go sideways, but cannot go down or stop going up (going down cancels the attack). If the Barrel Copter flies straight upwards, opponents might get attached to it, allowing Bluster to go for an easy attack. Down B - Special support Trump calls out for the security (only one bodyguard in the field at a time). The bodyguard stays still guarding his spot and attacks enemies with a batton at short range or a taser at long range. Like Leonidas' Spartan, he can be killed like a normal SSE enemy. Unmasker and Electric Nightmare have no effect on the bodyguard. Final Smash - Bing Bong Donald trump gets a microphone and then shouts bingbingbingbingbigngigngignggigngignggbbignigbgnibgnibnghinb bong bob boong bbbbboooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnng and then opponents will get knocked out .out of the booooooooonnnnnnngggggggg KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: We need to build a wall! Sd: Everyone just lied to you about being raped. Dn: I just wanted to run for president. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description * Donald John Trump (born June 14, 1946) is the 45th and current President of the United States, in office since January 20, 2017. Before entering politics, he was a businessman and television personality. Trump was born and raised in the New York City borough of Queens, and earned an economics degree from the Wharton School of the University of Pennsylvania. He became head of his family's real estate business in 1971, renamed it The Trump Organization, and expanded it to involve the construction and renovation of skyscrapers, hotels, casinos, and golf courses. Trump also started various side ventures, including branding and licensing his name for real estate and consumer products. He managed the company until his 2017 inauguration. Trump also gained prominence in media and entertainment, and co-authored several books, including The Art of the Deal. He owned the Miss Universe and Miss USA beauty pageants from 1996 to 2015 and was a producer and the host of the reality television game show The Apprentice from 2003 to 2015. According to March 2018 estimates by Forbes, he is the world's 766th richest person, with a net worth of US$3.1 billion. In 2000 Trump campaigned for the Reform Party nomination for president. In 2015 he entered the 2016 presidential race as a Republican. He defeated sixteen opponents in the primaries. Commentators described his political positions as populist, protectionist, and nationalist. His campaign received extensive free media coverage; many of his public statements were controversial or false. Trump was elected president against Democratic nominee Hillary Clinton; his victory upset the expectations of polls and analysts. He became the oldest and wealthiestperson ever to assume the presidency, the first without prior military or government service, and the fifth to have won the election despite losing the popular vote. His election and policies sparked numerous protests. In domestic policy, Trump appointed Neil Gorsuch to the Supreme Court. Citing security concerns, he ordered a travel ban on citizens from several Muslim-majority countries; a revised version of the ban was implemented after legal challenges. In December 2017, he signed tax reform legislation that cut rates and eliminated the Affordable Care Act insurance mandate. In foreign policy, Trump withdrew the United States from the Paris Agreement on climate change, partially reversed the Cuban thaw, twice hit Syria with missile strikes after chemical weaponattacks, accepted an invitation from North Korea leader Kim Jong Un for direct talks regarding the latter's nuclear weapons program, and recognized Jerusalem as the capital of Israel. After Trump dismissed FBI Director James Comey in 2017, the Justice Department appointed Robert Mueller as special counsel in an investigation into coordination or links between the Trump campaign and Russian government in connection with Russian interference in the 2016 elections and related matters. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music Imperial March (Mario Paint) Kirby Hat Trump's Hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake : Uggh Jesus christ....not him.... Otacon : What is it Snake. Snake : That Man with the blonde hair and president of America...... Otacon : You mean Donald Trump.... Snake : No God Please No No No Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.. Codec Otacon changes to Colonel Colonel : Snake Don't talk to Otacon about Trump.. Snake : Shit..... Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Video Music Ending Music Colors & Costumes * Trivia *This is one of Bridal Shocaton's April Fool moveset. Video Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Announcers Category:Presidential Candidates Category:Republican Category:Human Category:Male Category:Old Category:Celebrities Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Mix-Up Category:Internet Meme Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Final Bosses Category:Orange Category:Angry Characters Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:Smash Bros Lawl: Crazefest 2 Category:Bosses (Crazefest 2) Category:Strange Characters Category:Super smash bros lawl rebuuted Trophies Category:Smash Bros Lawl In Space Category:President Category:DBX Category:Lawl Revolution Category:Candidate for Moveset Remaking Category:Jedi Category:Smash Bros Lawl Alpha Category:Possible Lawl United Characters Category:Anti Heros Category:Hall of Famer Category:Lawl of Thrones Category:Non-Canon Category:April Fools Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl of Stones Category:Narcissist Category:Team M0leGuy Category:Unintentionally Funny Characters Category:YOU'RE FIRED Category:Assist Trophies (Lawl Fantasmic)